True Twilight
by KatieCullen96
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella goes to Louisiana. there she meets Eric Northman. they fall in love. what happens when Edward wants Bella back. Who will she choose. BellaxEdward EricxBella possible SamxBella
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It has been almost four years since he left me. And I am just now getting over it. When Edward left I went a little catatonic. Charlie thought being in Forks reminded me of him to much. So he quit his job and moved to Bon Temps, Louisiana. I finished school and got a job working at Merlotte's. that's where I met Sookie Stackhouse. We became best friends immediately. After Charlie and her Gran died I went to live with her. She started dating a vampire. That is how I met _him._

_

* * *

Fangtasia _

_BPOV_

I woke up screaming. I had that dream again. You know the one where my boyfriend breaks up with me. It wouldn't freak out normal people, but I am not normal. There was a knock on my door. It was Sookie. "Hey are you okay? I heard-" "Yeah. I'm fine Sook. I just had a nightmare." She looked at me disapprovingly. "I have to go or Bill and I will be late, but we will talk later." She said and then left.

I sighed and laid back down. After a few minutes I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. So I got dressed and started walking. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just needed some air. After a while of walking a car passed me. It made a sudden stop and turned around. It was Bill and Sookie. "I thought you two were going to be late." I said when Sookie rolled down her window. "We were coming to check on you. We're worried." she waited. I didn't respond. She turned to Bill and he nodded.

"Get in." He said. "You're coming with us. I shook my head. "I don't want to intrude." I said. That was a complete lie. I just didn't want to go. Sook couldn't read my mind, but she still knew when I was lying. "Too bad." I knew I couldn't argue…and win. Even if I refused to get in she would just make Bill drag me to the car. I rather reluctantly got in the back seat.

We went to a vampire club. Fangtasia. Ha ha stupid name. before we walked in Sookie gave me a little pep talk. "Don't talk to the vampires unless they talk to you. And don't let them feed off you." "You do it all the time." I mumbled under my breath. She didn't hear, but Bill did. I gave me a glare. Silently scolding me. I think I was like a little sister to him.

We walked in and Bill led me to a table and pushed me down in a chair. "Stay." He said. He turned around I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard a ghostly chuckle. I looked around and couldn't tell the people apart it was so crowded. Why the hell did I come here?

SPOV

We walked over to Eric. He was sitting on his little throne like he always is whenever we see him. At first he didn't even notice us at first. He was staring in the other direction. Bill cleared his throat to get Eric's attention. "Ah there you are. I was beginning to believe you stood me up." He said. "We would have been here sooner, but I had to get my friend." I told him smiling sweetly. He looked back to whatever he was looking at before.

"You mean the brunette?" He asked. I looked and sure enough he was looking right at Bella. The way he was looking at her gave me a funny feeling. I think it did for Bill too because he was glaring at Eric. "Anyways, I called you here because I need Sookie's help." He said. "Somebody has been selling vampire blood and I need to find out who." I glanced at Bill. He nodded. Whether it was because we had to or for some other reason I didn't know. "I'll do it."

**So what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW i know the title isn't original if y'all got any ideas please let me know**

***Thanks*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Eric

BPOV

I was only waiting for a few minutes before they came back. Bill told me that we had to wait here until the place closes. Oh great. Hours of staying around the things that I was trying to forget about. Well it's not like I have actually seen the Cullens in years. Sookie and Bill tried to get me to talk. They gave up after a few minutes. They went to dance after I assured Sookie that I was fine by myself. I would rather be alone than watch them make googly eyes at each other. I can't stand relationships anymore. It reminded me of him too much.

I was so busy thinking about Edward that I didn't notice somebody come sit down next to me. "Somebody's being antisocial today." He said. I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous vampires that I have ever seen. He had blond hair and the deepest eyes you have ever seen. "I've never been much of a people person." I told him looking down at my hands. "with your looks I find that hard to believe." he replied.

I looked up and blushed. He laughed. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just that your blush is beautiful." that made me turn a deep crimson. He laughed again. "So why are you here? I don't see many girls this beautiful coming here." That's because most of them are fang bangers I said in my head. "My friends made me come." I told him.

"Ah you're here with Bill and Sookie." I nodded. "Well I think we will being seeing a lot of each other for the next few days." I thought about that and found out that I actually wanted to see him again. I smiled and it was a real one. Not the fake ones I give to rude customers, but a genuine smile. And as always Bill had to be the bug brother and ruin my fun. "Come on. We are going to take you home and come back when Fangtasia (I still think that's a funny name) closes."

I looked up at him. He had a stern, stubborn look on his face. "Fine." I huffed. That got a chuckle out of the vampire whatever his name is. We silently walked to the car Bill and Sookie glaring at me the entire time. When we were driving off Sookie turned around in her seat. "What the hell do you think you were doing talking to Eric like that." She practically yelled. I silently. Trying to keep calm and mentally storing his name in my mind. Eric. "_You_ told me not to talk to them unless they talk to me and he talked to me. I wasn't going to be rude and not answer him."

"Bella," Bill said glaring at me through the mirror. Or at least I think he was. **(Can you see True Blood vampires in mirrors. I don't remember) **"you were obviously flirting with him." I so was not. I wouldn't flirt with a vampire……again. It could be possible though since I haven't even tried to flirt for so long. "I uh hey wait a second where are we going?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I am not leaving you home alone again." Sookie said. Why did she always treat me like a freakin' baby. "so we are taking you to Merlottes."

Great. I get to be babysat by the whole town. It was Saturday so everybody would be there. And there is a good chance that Sam is going to make me work. "Why can't you just take me home." I whined in a high shrilly voice. I could tell it as getting on Bills nerves. "Do you remember what happened the last time I left you alone?" She asked. I stayed quiet. Yeah I remembered. Charlie had just died. I got really depressed and I tried to kill myself. I would have died if Bill hadn't have been there. He fed me his blood and saved my life. And now that he can know where I am all the time is a pain in the ass.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. I just glared out the window. It was dark but my eyes had adjusted and I could've sworn I saw someone running in the woods. I glanced at Bill to see if noticed. Apparently he did. His hands were paler than usual because they were gripping the steering wheel so hard.

BC(Bill)POV

I glanced out of the window when I smelt another vampire. Eric. I gripped the steering wheel tighter so I wouldn't do anything that I might regret. We dropped Bella off and I saw Eric standing at the edge of the woods. "I'll be right back. Stay here." I told Sookie. She was about to protest so I ran at vampire speed to Eric. "What are you doing here?" I almost growled.

"Touchy touchy." He said smirking. "This is not what you think. I am not here for your blood bag." I growled then. That's when he got business like. "Why would it matter if that is what I am here for. I am your sheriff. You have to listen to me." I tried to calm myself. Wasn't working to well though. "Then why were you following us. If you wanted to come here you could have been here long before us."

That got him angry for some reason. "What I do I none of your business. Now I suggest you get the mind reader back to my club." He said and then he was gone. If he wasn't after Sookie then he had to be, no he can't he it can't be …..

Bella.

**

* * *

So what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW. And I am still trying to think of a better title HELP.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merlottes

BPOV

I walked into Merlottes with a weird feeling that someone was watching me. It was probably just Bill though. So I just shook it off. "Hey Sam." I said walking over to the bar. "Oh Bell I am so glad you're here. We are a little short handed tonight. Do you think you could-" I cut him off by putting my hand up. "Yeah just let me wash up first." He gave me a grateful smile as I walked off. I walked into the girls bathroom to find Lafayette putting on eyeliner. "I still don't get why you use the girls restroom."

"Well," he said putting the liner back in his pocket. "I'm not aloud in there anymore. Ever since that little incident with the uh…well you know." I laughed and walked back into the bar. Damn! We were full. "Tara isn't here so I need you to play bar tender." Sam told me. I don't know how to tend a bar! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! I was serving drinks for a few minutes when everybody stopped. There was dead silence.

Eric had just walked through the door. People knew that there were a lot of vampires in town, but Bill is the only one that comes here. He walked over to the bar and sat down. "What would you like?" I asked. Everybody was still staring. It was getting a little creepy. "Scotch" He said smirking. I quickly fixed his drink. By now everybody had stopped staring and was now whispering. Probably about Eric. I went back to working but he kept staring at me. "I didn't think vampires drank." I said nonchalantly, trying to get him to stop staring. "We don't." He said pointing to his glass. It hadn't been touched. "Then why-" he cut me off. "I needed an excuse to come in here."

"Why didn't you just order a True Blood?" I asked. I was going to ask why he needed an excuse to come in her but I decided against it. Maybe I didn't want to know. "Never cared for the stuff. I like my blood real and fresh." I know that statement should have freaked me out a little bit, but it didn't. and that freaked me out. "Well what kind did you have." I asked. I think I could help him with this. I don' think he would stay on True Blood long though. "AB positive." "I'll be right back.;" I said grabbing a glass and walking into the back room. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of True Blood. O negative and B positive.

I mixed them together in a glass and stuck it in the microwave. I brought it back and gave it to Eric. "Here you go." he looked at it and then gave me a questioning look. "Just try it." he looked at it again, shrugged and took a sip. Then another big gulp. He finished it within two minutes. "So?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned. "I never thought I would like this authentic blood, but that was amazing." I grinned. We just stared at each other for a second. It would have lasted longer but I heard somebody calling my name.

"Bell," Sam said. "I need your help with something." I followed him into his office. He closed the door and glared at me. "What the hell was that?" He asked. "Why the hell were you flirting with a vampire! I don't want you to talk to him anymore." I hated when people told me what to do so this got me mad. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Sam. If I want to flirt with a vampire then I will!" I yelled turning and walking out of his office and out of the bar.

I didn't glance back to see if Sam was following. I knew he wouldn't. he was the kind of guy that let people cool off before talking to them again. After a few minutes walking I felt like I was being watched again. I turned around and didn't see anybody. I turned back around to start walking again and jumped. "Do you have to do that?" I asked. Eric just laughed. I walked around him but he kept following. "You really shouldn't be out here at night. Dangerous things lurk in the dark." He said.

"I can take care if myself." I retorted. He chuckled again. "I really doubt that." "Oh." I said turning towards him. "Why do you think that."

"You just look too……fragile." He said. I shuddered involuntary. That is the exact same thing _he _always said. Eric gave me a questioning look. "That's what you think. Well just to let you know I have survived a vampire attack before." Why was I telling him this. If he asked any questions I would have to tell him everything. He looked at me like I was joking. "I have proof." I told him holding out my wrist, showing him where James bit me. It was dark outside but I knew he could see it. His eyes widened in shock. He ran a hand over the scar and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Amazing." he murmured. I don't think he was supposed to hear. He just stared at my wrist for a few minutes. "You're coming with me." He said suddenly. "I'll be back in a minute." he was gone before I could protest. He was back in five minutes with Jason's truck. I got in without hesitation. After a few minutes of silence I spoke. "Why did you hot wire Jason's car. Wouldn't running have been faster?"

"I didn't think you would want to ride on my back." he said turning his attention from the road. "I use to do it all the time." I told him. Why the hell was I telling him about this? If I say anymore he is going to start asking about _them. _"I noticed that your scar looked a little different from other vampire bites." "I got bitten from the other kind of vampire." I told him. Only his kinds of vampires have "come out of the coffin" the others still haven't so few humans know about them. "So are you going to tell me about your little vampire friend. I sighed and tried to get out of it. "It's a long story."

He just kept looking at me so I told him everything. "I met this coven the Cullens." I paused. "I fell in love with one of them." I couldn't say his name. "This vampire named James, he was a tracker, decided to kill me. I thought he had my mom so I went to my old ballet studio and he tortured me and then bit me. They came in time and Edward,' my throat burned when I said his name. "Sucked the venom out of me and then I woke up in a hospital." I finished my story and it felt good to tell somebody. "So what happened to Edward?" Eric asked. I didn't want to answer, but I told him this much already so I going a little farther shouldn't hurt. I mean it's been almost four years. "Well he stayed for six months and then on my birthday I got a paper cut at his house. They were vegetarians and his brother hadn't been on their diet that long and he attacked me. Edward thought that it was dangerous for me to be around them. So he left." when I finished I looked down. I didn't want I guy I just met to see me cry.

Eric made a sudden stop. I didn't notice that it we were already at Fangtasia. We were in the club before he spoke again. "That vampire was an idiot." I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern and...passion. It can't be. I looked around to see if Bill and Sookie were already here. They were. Sookie was glaring at me and Bill was glaring at Eric. They walked over to me. "Sam called." She said. Damn it Sam. "I told you to stay at Merlottes." Bill was still glaring at Eric.

"I brought her hear." Eric said. "She looked…bored and I needed some company on my trip back. Your friend is very interesting." I really hope he isn't thinking about the story. I haven't told Sookie yet.

After Sookie did whatever she was supposed to do we left. Eric walked me out. We stopped and waited for them to get in the car. "Offer to day the car back." He whispered to me. Bill honked his horn impatiently. I walked over and he rolled his window down. "I'll take Jason's car and just drive it to work tomorrow." I told them. It looked like Bill was about to protest but Sookie threw me the spare keys. (She keeps them for when Jason goes home with a girl straight from Merlottes.) I almost ran to the truck.

I didn't leave until after they left. Eric was in the passenger seat in a matter of seconds. He didn't stay long. He just took my face in his hands and kissed me.

**

* * *

**

What do you think. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

***Thanks***


	4. Chapter 4

The Cullens

Two weeks later

APOV

~Vision~

Bella was in Louisiana. She was with a vampire. He was biting her. Not the first time either. "I love you." the vampire whispered and then he turned her.

~Vision~

We had to move.

EPOV

Alice had this sudden urge to move to Louisiana. I didn't know why. Whenever she's around me she starts translating books into Japanese. It was getting weird. When we got to Bon Temps we had to have a meeting with the vampire sheriff Eric Northman. We were meeting him at a place called Merlottes. When I walked in I knew why Alice wanted to come here.

BPOV

Sookie and I got to Merlottes to find our boyfriends waiting at one of my tables. We both walked over grinning from ear to ear. They both stood up and kissed us. It would have lasted longer but Sam called us and told us to get to work. I didn't get Eric and Bills orders right away because they said they were waiting for somebody. I froze when seven gorgeous vampires. The Cullens. Oh crap. They sat down next to Eric. Alice waved like a maniac and Edward just stared. This wasn't going to end well.

I kept my head down and ask them what they wanted. "Eight True Bloods and my usual." Eric said smirking. I didn't look at any of the Cullens. I silently went to the back room to get their drinks. When I turned around I almost ran into Jason. I tried to go around him but he stopped. "Out of my way." I sneered. We have never really liked each other. "What the hell is this?" He yelled showing me a video on his phone. It was of him. We had a Halloween party at Sookie's last week and Jason was dressed as cupid. Jason got drunk and after everybody left he did this really hilarious dance and I recorded it and sent it to everybody. "Who sent that to you?" I asked. I looked for who sent it. Me.

"Oops." I said and quickly ran around him. I knew he was following. So I gave Sookie the drinks. "These go to Eric's table." I said quickly before heading towards the front door. Jason caught me and slung me over his shoulder. He took me to the back door. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have a nice ass."

"All the time." He said. I was starting to get a little dizzy. "Jason do you think you could put me down. I'm starting to feel sick." I told him. I don't remember hitting the ground. I just remember blacking out.

EPOV

All of our heads snapped up when we heard yelling. It was from Jason. He wanted Bella to wake up. Wait what happened. Eric was already gone. I got up and ran to the back a little faster than a human would. Bella was on the ground, unconscious. Jason and Eric were kneeling beside her. "What happened?" Carlisle said calmly. I didn't notice that he had followed. He kneeled down beside Bella and checked her pulse.

_She's not bleeding but she has lost to much blood lately. _"She's suffering from blood loss. She should wake up in a few minutes though." He said aloud. When he said that I got a glimpse of something in Eric's mind. He was thinking about her. How he bites her almost every night. I bit back a growl.

The owner, I think is name is Sam, came out and said that we could take her to his trailer. _I don't want that vampire near her anymore. It's his fault she passed out in the first place. _I offered to take her and stay with her. _Are you sure about this, son? _I nodded and picked Bella up. I took her to Sam's trailer right next to the bar.

when I laid her down I carefully untied the scarf she had around her neck. I gasped. Her neck was filled with barely healed vampire bites. I almost ran back into the bar and killed Eric. The only reason I didn't was because Bella stirred. "Bella?" I whispered. She moaned, but kept her eyes closed. Slowly, her eyes opened.

BPOV

I am going crazy. I could've sworn I just heard Edwards voice. I know I saw him but I didn't think he would of stayed after he saw me. I slowly opened my eyes to see coal black ones staring back at me. We stayed like that for a long time. "What are you doing here?" I didn't get an answer because Sookie came bursting through the door. She gave me a hug. I didn't take my eyes off Edward. "Jason just told me what happened." She said and then glared at me. "You aren't going to see Eric for the next two weeks."

"Why?" I whined. She just glared at me. Edward spoke. "It would be best Bella." he said sternly but his eyes were full of concern. How he said it still made me mad. He said it like I was still his. "You don't have a say in what's best for me anymore." I retorted before storming outside. Sookie was right behind me. "Bill is waiting for you in your car. He is going to stay with you until I get off work." She looked at me and I glanced back at Edward. He was staring at me in shock. "You are going to tell me what all that was about when I get home." Sookie said and then left.

I walked to my car and got in the passenger seat to find Bill glaring murderously out the window. I am guessing he was thinking about killing Eric. "Are we going to leave or are you just gonna keep glaring at nothing?" I asked. He just huffed and started the car. It was an awkward ride home. Bill just glared out the window. I don't think he was even looking at the road.

I just stared out the window watching the trees blur while we moved. I caught a glimpse of a white streak. I sighed and Bill looked at me curiously. I tried to ignore him. I didn't look out the window anymore. Just to make sure Bill didn't get suspicious.

When we got home I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. there was nothing on. "Ugh!" I groaned. Bill looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked. He just shook his head and went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing before. **(Did that make any sense) **"So how do you know those vampires?" Bill asked after a few minutes.

Crap. I should've known that he was going to ask that. "I'll tell you when Sookie gets back." I really didn't want to tell either one of them and I was going to hold it off as long as possible. After a while I went to my room and tried to get some sleep. I wasn't alone long though.

**

* * *

**

Hey I still need some help on the title I think there is going to be a poll on my page. Please vote and review

***Thanks* **


	5. Chapter 5

Explanations

EPOV

Bella was asleep when I came through her window. Or at least I thought she was. When I sat down on the edge of the bed she sat up and stared at me wide-eyed. Neither of us said anything. It had been four years since I had seen her. She look just as beautiful as ever. Well except for the bite marks on her neck. She finally spoke. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice. What do I tell her? I had to see her. I still love her. I want to kill her vampire boyfriend. I shuddered at that.

"I-" I didn't get to finish because another vampire came bursting through the door. I instantly crouched in front of Bella. "What are you doing here?" the other vampire asked. That question was getting annoying. "It's fine Bill. I know him." Bella said before I could speak. Bill raised his eyebrow. "Fine. Sookie is going to be back in ten minutes and you will have a lot of explaining to do." Bella nodded and Bill left. "Bella I-" she cut me off. "Save it Edward. I don't care what you have to say. I did what you told me to. I moved on. I found someone new. Don't worry. I won't be bothering while you're here." she said and got up to go back downstairs. "Bella wait." I said pulling her back down. "I still love you."

BPOV

I was shocked. No he didn't. there is no way he could love me. "I-you, you said that-"

"I know what I said Bella." he said. "but I didn't mean any of it. I still love you. I have always loved you. After I left I couldn't do anything. I didn't go hunting, I didn't talk to the family. I pretty much curled up in a ball and didn't move for four years." I still couldn't speak coherently. "But-the, you, how, huh?" was my ingenious response. Edward chuckled. It was short though. "Bella will you please-" Edward was cut off my a door slamming and Sookie yelling, "Bella get your ass down here right now!" I heard Bill talking to her. "And that vampire. Y'all have a lot of explaining to do!" Uh oh. I was dead. And there was a good chance that Edward was too. The only one I have ever told about my life before Bon Temps was Eric.

_Flashback_

_Eric and I were making out at his club. We were going a little to fast for my taste. So when we finally broke apart I told him that. "Why?" was all he asked and for some reason I broke down and told him everything. When I was done he looked murderous. "If I ever see him I swear I will kill him."Flashback_

I silently walked downstairs knowing that Edward was following. I sat on the couch and Edward sat beside me. We both had our heads down like two kids caught stealing from the cookie jar. Sookie tapped her foot and waited. "I'll tell you everything. As long as you promise," I said turning to Bill. "not to kill Edward." Bill reluctantly nodded. "Okay. Um well I knew about both kinds of vampires before they 'came out of the coffin'. I met the Cullens in Forks. Edward and I started dating." I made sure that I didn't say that I fell in love with him. "I almost got killed by this other vampire, James. Then a few months later, on my birthday I got a paper cut at their house and his brother kind of uh attacked." Bill growled at that. "Then they l-left." my voice broke on the last word.

Bill growled and Edward looked depressed. We sat in silence for ever. Everybody, besides me and Edward, were digesting what they had just heard. Sookie finally spoke. "Why are you here now?" Edward hesitated. I decided to speak for him. "I am guessing that Alice had a vision." he nodded. "so what's my impending doom this time?" he grimaced at my word usage. "She hasn't told me yet." okay that means that it is really bad. Oh well. Wait a second why the hell is he still here! "If you don't mind," I said standing up. "I am going to get some sleep."

"Bella wait-" Edward started but I cut him off. "I. don't. want. To. Hear. It.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have had writers block on ALL of my stories. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***Thanks***


	6. Authors Note

Okay there are a few things y'all might want to know

1.I have another pole. Which story should I update soonest. What that really means is which one is your favorite. Vote on my page Please.

you review I will send you a teaser of the next chapter.

I think that's all. Oh if you have subscribed to more than one of my stories this is going to be on all of them. Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

I watched Bella walk up the stairs. I didn't look away until I heard her door close. I was about to head out the door when Bill started speaking. "I think you should stay with her." "What?" Sookie and I asked incredulously. "Why should we do that. After what he's done to her!" unfortunately I agreed with her. I didn't deserve Bella. "I think she might be safer. Eric might not come to here to see her." Bill explained. After a few minutes of silence Sookie nodded and I walked back outside. I waited ten minutes and went through Bellas window again.

She was really asleep this time. She started sleep talking. "I don't want to go. I…have….be with…E" she didn't finish the name. so it could have been me or Eric. I had little hope that it was me. I didn't want it to be that other vampire either. After about an hour I smelt another vampire. I growled silently so I wouldn't wake Bella up. I jumped out of her window and ran into that vampire sheriff. He was a danger to Bella, there was no reason to be polite. "What the hell are you doing here?" I sneered.

"I am here to see my girlfriend." he retorted and I growled. "I'm guessing you are too. Well let me tell you something," he threw me against the house. "it took her four years to get over you. Four years for her to let me in. Stay away from her or you'll have me to answer to." I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked him while shouting profanities at him. I kicked him and he fell to the ground. I ran and ripped a limb from a tree and was about to shove it through Eric's heart. The only reason I didn't was because I heard my angel say, "Stop!"

BPOV

I woke up when I heard my window close. I walked over to see Edward and Eric talking. Oh shit. This was not going to end well. I got dressed quickly and glanced out the window one last time. They were fighting and it looked like Eric was winning. Boy was I wrong. I took the stairs two at a time and didn't trip once, to my surprise. I went to the back of the house just in time to see Edward grab a limb so he could use it as a stake. I did the only thing I could think of. "Stop!" I yelled. They both looked up and Eric pushed Edward off of him. I quickly looked them over, making sure they were okay before I got mad. "What. The. Hell?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. They both started talking at the same time. I held my hand up and they stopped.

I looked at Eric. "I came here to check on you and he attacked me." Eric said giving me that grin of his that always made me melt and he knew it. I looked down so I could think coherently. "You really expect me to believe that." I mumbled without looking up. Eric chuckled. "Not really."

"Okay," I said looking at Edward. "what really happened?" "I was watching you, but only because Bill told me to. Apparently he doesn't trust him either." note to self: kill Bill **(haha Kill Bill get it anyone?) **"I came out here to talk. He threatened me and threw me against the house. I had no choice but to defend myself." I think Edward exaggerated a little but his story was more believable than Eric's. I was too tired to argue with them anymore. I turned around and headed back to the house. "Just don't kill each other.

"No promises." I heard them both mumble. They sounded really close. When I turn around I ran into both of them. "Do you really have to be a step behind me all the time?" they both grinned sheepishly. I couldn't stand this. I could handle one of them but both of them was to much. I needed to talk to Edward….alone. "Sun's gonna rise soon." I said to Eric. He nodded and left. I think he knew what I was going to do. Edward looked pained so I'm assuming he knew too. "We need to talk." I whispered. Edward didn't say anything. He just picked me up and carried me into the woods.

He put me down in a clearing that reminded me of our meadow. God, the last thing I needed was a depressing woods talk. "Edward I-I can't do this." I turned around so he wouldn't see me cry. "I finally got over you, sort of and I-I'm moving on." I said. Suddenly he was in front of me taking my face in his hands. He looked livid. "When I said that I wanted you to move on, well I was half lying, but I meant that I wanted you to move on to someone normal, human. Not another vampire."

For some reason I suddenly got angry. Why did he care. "Well apparently I can only attract guys without a pulse." I snapped before storming off. "Bella wait!" I heard him yell. I ignored him and started running. I heard something behind me and just figured it was Edward. That was until it jumped over my head. It was a giant wolf.

**

* * *

Sorry there wasn't anything good in this chapter. I just wanted to get one out. I will be updating a lot in two weeks when my school gets out for a much needed vacation. So review if you want a teaser. **

***Thanks***


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it took so long. I couldn't think of anything to write. So enjoy.**

* * *

"Jake" I yelled. Jake grinned his wolfy grin. Then he pounced and started licking me. "Jake," I laughed. "cut it out!" he stopped suddenly and growled. Oh yeah, werewolves hate vampires. How the hell did I forget that? "Jacob calm down. It's just," I looked up to see him already leaning against the tree. "Edward." great. He growled again and so did Edward. I let a very unladylike term slip from my mouth. They both stopped and looked at me curiously."What?" I snapped. I wasn't really in the mood for people to look at me like I'm crazy. Especially a vampire and werewolf. I decided that my best approach would be to ignore Edward completely. "Jake, what the hell are you doing in Bon Temps?" I asked. Jacob growled at Edward one more time before running into the forest. "He's just going to change into his human form." Edward told me. I figured that on my own, genius! I just thought that, I didn't tell him. Jake came back and hugged me. I heard Edward hiss but decided to ignore it. "So what are you doing all the way in Louisiana?" I asked again. Edward growled again but he sounded closer. Jacob glared at him before answering my question.

"Victoria is looking for you" I felt the blood rush from my face. "the rest of the pack's going to be here tomorrow. We'll make sure you're safe Bella" I nodded and then I blacked out.

EPOV

I ran to take Bella from that mutt. "Don't you dare touch her" he snarled. _Stupid blood sucker do you know what you did to her?_ he thought about how Bella was right after they left. "I need to get her home"

"I can take her" Jacob said bringing Bella closer to him. I bit back a growl. "I'm faster. I'll meet you back at her place" I told him. He handed Bella over to me rather reluctantly. I started running before he could change his mind.

I burst through the door and found Sookie and Bill making out on the couch. "What happened?" Sookie asked.

"I told her that Victoria was back and she fainted" Jacob told them while I laid Bella down on the couch. Bill growled quietly. "the rest of the pack's gonna be here tomorrow. I guess you should tell the rest of the Cullens," Jacob said rather reluctantly, not wanting us to be apart of this. "just nobody tell Eric. I really don't like that guy" that was the one thing we all agreed on.

BPOV

I woke up to find everybody staring at me, concern flooding their features. I closed my eyes groaning. "I'll wake up officially when everybody stops staring at me like that"

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked.

"Peachy" I said sitting up. "And I thought today couldn't get any worse" I regretted saying that after I saw the pained look on Edwards face.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Jake said. I nodded and, thankfully, didn't pass out. "So," I said a few minutes later, trying to get rid of the tension that had built up between Edward, Jake, and Bill. "what are we going to do?" that got them talking about battle tactics. I leaned back against the couch.

Sookie sat down beside me watching the boys interact. Jacob was trying to push Edward out of the conversation but Bill was pulling him back in. huh, I wonder why.

"Now are you really okay?" Sookie asked again. They guys didn't stop talking but I noticed that they cocked their heads towards us. "Yeah, I'm fine" I tried to assure them and myself.

**

* * *

**

Yeah short, I just really wanted to get a chapter out. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	9. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

According to Edward, Bill, and Jake I wasn't allowed out of the house without supervision. During the day Jake would watch me, and the Cullen's would keep an eye on me at night. I hate being babysat.

"Hurry up Bella!" Sookie yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "Our shifts start in twenty minutes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just give me a second." I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. My eyes landed on the bite marks on my neck. "Hey Sook? Do you have a scarf I can borrow? I left mine at Sam's yesterday."

"Yeah it's tied to my headboard. Bill and I were-"

"Ok I don't need to hear anymore!" I yelled. I went to her room and quickly untied the scarf from the bed. I bounced down the stairs and almost ran into Jacob.

"Are you really gonna hang out at Merlotte's all day?" I asked.

"Your shift ends at six right? That's only like what seven hours?" Jake said.

"Nothing ever happens at Merlotte's," I warned.

"Eh. I'll find something to do."

Sookie honked her car horn impatiently, and I rolled my eyes. "We better go,"

I was about to leave Merlotte's when the phone rang. "Merlotte's?" I muttered into the phone.

"Oh Bella! Thank God. Will you do me a huge favor? Will you cover my shift for me? Coby's sick and-"

"Ok, Arlene," I said.

"Thank you Bella! you have no idea how grateful I am-Coby stop it! I gotta go. Thank you!"

"Great," I whispered to myself.

"Ready to go?" Sookie asked, walking towards me.

"Yeah about that," I started. "Arlene called and Coby's sick so she asked me to cover her shift,"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "There's no way I'm going to let you stay here that long. I'll cover for Arlene."

"No! Don't you have a date with Bill tonight?"

"Bill will understand,"

"It's not like I'll be alone. Half the town will be here and Eric will probably come," I said.

"That's the point," Sookie whispered harshly.

"Oh, so now you're trying to keep me away from Eric?" I asked. "Well fine! Stay here. I'll go," I turned around and stormed out of Merlotte's.

I was halfway to Sookie's car when I realized that I had no way to get home. "Dammit." I turned around to go back inside when a car horn honked. Ginger sat in one of Eric's car waving at me. I walked over to the passenger side and she rolled down the window. "Eric told me to come pick you up after your shift ended."

I glanced back towards Merlotte's. Jacob was walking towards us with a scowl on his face; he knew what was going on and he was going to try to stop me from going to Fangtasia.

"Drive. Now." I snapped, sliding into the car.

"Who's that? He's cute." Ginger said, ignoring me. "You know him?"

"Yes. and I'll introduce you-better yet I'll give you his number if you start driving!" she quickly complied.

Not five minutes later my phone started ringing. The first call was from Sookie. Then Jacob, Bill, Edward, Alice, Sookie, Bill, Edward, Edward, edward, and Jacob. I groaned and shut my phone off.

"Someone's Miss Popular today," Ginger murmured, pulling into the Fangtasia parking lot.

"You have no idea," I muttered, climbing out of the car. Nobody else was here. I can't believe Edward or Jacob hadn't beaten us here. I know they followed. Even without Alice's visions they knew where I was going without a doubt.

Ginger quickly unlocked the door and I stepped inside. She quickly locked the doors behind us.

"So, um, you could wait in here, or downstairs, or-"

"I'll wait in Eric's office. Thanks Ginger." I turned towards the office. "When's sunset?"

"Eric and Pam will be up in fifteen minutes. I'm leaving as soon as they do,"

I sat down behind Eric's desk and waited. I started thinking about the Cullens and Victoria. Why did she wait so long to come after me? It's been almost five years since the Cullens killed James. Why now?

"Get out of my chair," Eric growled playfully. I jumped; I hadn't realized he had come in.

"Make me,"

Eric was standing over me before I could blink. He bent down so he were eye to eye. "Move,"

"No,"

Eric growled again before picking me up and kissed me.

"Dammit," I muttered when I realized that I was sitting in his lap and not the chair.

Eric grinned. "So is the cavalry coming?"

"Probably. They'll barely let me out of the house after yesterday"

"Something about Cullen?" Eric asked, his eyes darkened.

"Kinda of. Wait nobody told you?" Eric shook his head. "Well you know that vampire that tried to kill me a few years ago? Well his mate is pissed and she wants to kill me."

"Give me your phone," Eric growled.

"Why?"

"I'm calling Cullen,"

I handed him my phone. Eric turned it on and quickly found Edward's number.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?-I don't care what you think's best for her-what-you sparkle!-no she's staying with me-no!-I don't care!" Eric slammed my phone against the table, breaking it.

"You owe me a new phone," I whispered.

Twenty minutes later Edward, Jacob, and Bill burst through the door.

"Let's go Bella. We're leaving," Bill said. Eric held on to me.

"If she wants to stay then she can stay," Eric snapped.

"If she stays then we all do," Edward said.

Eric glared at him. "Fine by me,"

The three of them stood there staring at Eric and me. I started to get up, but Eric held me in place. The silence was broken when Jake's phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to answered it?" Eric asked smirking.

Jacob begrudgingly answered the phone. "Hello?-Yeah. Who's this? Ginger. How'd you get this number?" Jacob glared at me. "Bella!"

I buried my face in Eric's shirt and laughed.

* * *

**I know this took a long time and I'm so sorry, but here it is. So…whatcha think? Review**

** *Thanks***


End file.
